


Stumm

by vanilla_sky



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Slow Build, awkward silence, time period fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: Andreas stürzt in Kuusamo, Stephan springt in Engelberg. Andreas startet bei der WM in Falun, Stephan im Continental Cup. Andreas macht sein Abitur, Stephan steckt längst in der Vorbereitung für die neue Saison. Sie kennen sich nicht und trotzdem ist Stephan für Andreas von Anfang an keiner von vielen.  Oder: Ende 2014 bahnt sich etwas an, was so im Sommer 2015 nicht abzusehen war. [Andreas Wellinger/Stephan Leyhe]





	Stumm

**Author's Note:**

> Lellinger is love, Lellinger is life.

__

__

__

_> >Standing cowardly […]_  
_I want to know you  
_ _I want to see_

__

__

Twenty One Pilots

__

__

 

****

#####  **

Dezember 2014

**

****

Zuhause ist es am Schönsten, heißt es. Im Normalfall würde Andreas dieser Aussage, ohne groß überlegen zu müssen, auch zustimmen. Zuhause bedeutet für ihn schließlich Familie, Entspannung und Ruhe. Drei Dinge, von denen er nicht gedacht hätte, sie so schnell so sehr schätzen zu lernen. Vermutlich passiert das einfach, wenn man ein Leben auf der Überholspur führt und Dinge erlebt, die von vielen als Ausbruch aus einem eintönigen Alltag gesehen werden. Wenn man die Welt sieht, neue Menschen, neue Städte und neue Kulturen kennenlernt, während andere von all dem nur träumen können.

Für Andreas aber heißt Zuhause vor allem Urlaub. Urlaub von einer anstrengenden Skisprungsaison, Urlaub vom Reisen, Urlaub vom Leben Abseits der Normalität. Er genießt diese Zeit. Sie holt ihn runter, erdet ihn und verschiebt seinen Fokus. Nicht mehr er und das, was von ihm erwartet wird, sondern die Menschen, die ihm lieb und teuer sind, spielen die Hauptrolle in seinen Gedanken und Handlungen. Dieser Ausgleich, der starke Kontrast zu seinem eigentlichen Alltag, tut ihm gut.

Eigentlich.

Aktuell würde er alles dafür geben, um nicht auf dem heimischen Sofa sitzen und Zwangsurlaub machen zu müssen. Seine Schulter schmerzt bei nahezu jeder Bewegung, obwohl die Operation bereits über drei Wochen her ist. Sein Sturz in Finnland hat mehr kaputt gehen lassen als ein paar Knochen. Mürrisch starrt er in den Fernseher, in dem gerade das Weltcupspringen in Engelberg übertragen wird. Als der Kommentator die Springer, die für Deutschland an den Start gehen, auflistet, ballt Andreas unwillkürlich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dabei bewegt er seinen lädierten Arm so ungeschickt, dass er seine Regung nur Sekundenbruchteile später wieder bereut, weil der altbekannte Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckt. Ruhig bleiben, hat sein Arzt gesagt. Ruhig bleiben, mit Gewalt geht überhaupt nichts voran. Angestrengt versucht Andreas, den Schmerz wegzuatmen und sich wieder auf das Fernsehprogramm zu konzentrieren. 

Der erste deutsche Springer ist an der Reihe. Vom Kommentator wird er gelobt, da er trotz seines Alters, über 20 sei er schon, die Chance bekommt, sich für das Weltcupteam zu empfehlen und bis dato immer akribisch auf diesen Moment hin gearbeitet habe. Andreas schnaubt nur. Er weiß, warum dieser Springer an diesem Tag in erster Linie auf dem Balken sitzt und vor allem, an wessen Stelle.

Scheiß Sturz. 

Kurze Zeit später allerdings kann Andreas nicht anders, als anerkennend zu nicken. Stephan Leyhe, so verrät ihm der Kommentator, macht seine Sache gut. Mehr als gut sogar, wenn Andreas ehrlich ist. Besagter Stephan freut sich sichtlich, über 130 Meter sind ein erster Achtungserfolg. Die Noten sind gut, sodass er sich komfortabel an die Spitze setzen kann. Sein erleichtertes Grinsen bringt Andreas sogar dazu, seine eigene Misere kurzzeitig auszublenden.

Stephan Leyhe belegt am Ende den 13. Platz. 

Andreas ist immer noch mehr als genervt von der Situation, in der er sich momentan befindet. Dennoch kommt er nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie wenigstens für irgendjemanden etwas Gutes hat. 

****

#####  **

Februar 2015

**

****

Der pudrige Schnee unter Andreas' Füßen knistert verheißungsvoll. Der Himmel, der sich wie eine graue Decke über Falun gelegt hat, passt so gar nicht zu dem, was er gerade fühlt. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ist so breit, dass es schon beinahe wehtut. Nach den letzten Wochen hat er mit allem gerechnet, nicht aber mit einem 11. Platz bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Noch vor zwei Monaten saß er trübsinnig zuhause, musste sich von seinem Sturz im November erholen, die Schulter schmerzte bei jeder falschen Bewegung. Jetzt ist er hier mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen, hat Anfang es Monats sogar jeweils den zweiten Platz im Einzel und im Team bei der Jugendweltmeisterschaft in Almaty geholt. Seine Schulter zwickt inzwischen nur noch selten, die Physiotherapie der letzten Wochen hat sich deutlich spürbar ausgezahlt. 

Andreas könnte die ganze Welt umarmen.

Marinus, der neben ihm geht, reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die gesunde Schulter schlägt. „Ich habs' dir gesagt, du bist schneller wieder da, als du denkst.“ Freundschaftlich strubbelt er ihm durch die Haare, was Andreas kommentarlos über sich ergehen lässt – er ist viel zu gut gelaunt, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Stattdessen lacht er nur herzlich und unterhält sich mit Marinus über den heutigen Tag, ihre Sprünge und die Pläne für den Abend.

„Nach dem Essen könnten wir mit den anderen noch ne Runde Karten spielen“, schlägt Marinus vor, was Andreas nur fragend die Augenbrauen hochziehen lässt. „Das hat sich die letzten Wochen so ein bisschen eingebürgert“, erklärt Marinus schulterzuckend, „Stephan hats' irgendwie geschafft, alle an einen Tisch zu bekommen, seitdem ist das so ein bisschen zum Teamritual nach Wettkämpfen geworden.“ Marinus gluckst vergnügt. „Hättest mal sehen sollen, was für ein Gesicht die bei den ersten Runden gezogen haben. Aber dem Stephan kann man schwer was abschlagen.“ 

Andreas muss kurz überlegen, bis er den Namen zuordnen kann. Vage erinnert er sich an den Wettkampf, den er vor Weihnachten im TV verfolgt hat. „Stephan Leyhe?“, fragt er dennoch sicherheitshalber nach, der Name kommt ihm dabei etwas stockend über die Lippen. Marinus nickt hingegen eifrig. „Genau. Der kam ins Team, als du“, er macht eine kurze Pause, lächelt dann entschuldigend, „ausgefallen bist. Guter Typ, du hättest dich sicher super mit ihm verstanden.“

Mehr Infos über Stephan bekommt Andreas nicht mehr. Er fragt auch nicht nach. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt es sich falsch an, Marinus über diesen Stephan auszuquetschen, zumal Andreas sowieso der Ansicht ist, dass jeder sich seine Meinung selbst bilden sollte. 

Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis die beiden das Hotel, in dem sie für die Weltmeisterschaft einquartiert sind, erreicht haben. In der Lobby gehen sie getrennte Wege, da sie dieses Mal keine Zimmerpartner sind. Im Zimmer angekommen duscht Andreas erst einmal ausgiebig; Markus ist glücklicherweise noch nicht da. Das warme Wasser tut gut, stellt er seufzend fest. Seine Gedanken driften wieder zum heutigen Wettkampf ab, jedes noch so kleine Detail zu seinen Sprüngen scheint sich in Andreas' Kopf verankert zu haben. Er ist zufrieden mit sich selbst. 

Zufrieden und glücklich.

Mit diesem Gefühl steigt er schließlich aus der Dusche. Kurze Zeit später legt er sich frisch umgezogen in sein Bett und schnappt sich sein Handy. Als er die vielen Nachrichten, die er von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie bekommen hat, sieht, strahlt er über das ganze Gesicht und macht sich eifrig ans Beantworten. Während er damit beschäftigt ist, taucht irgendwann Markus auf. 

„Essen gibt’s in 20 Minuten, ich spring vorher noch kurz unter die Dusche.“ Andreas nickt ihm zu, um zu signalisieren, dass er zugehört hat und will sich gerade wieder voll und ganz seinem Handy widmen, als er spürt, wie sich sein Bett senkt. Überrascht blickt er auf und sieht Markus, der sich an das Bettende gesetzt hat, fragend an. 

„Glückwunsch nochmal“, meint dieser ehrlich lächelnd, „guter Wettkampf heute. Hast du dir nach dem Mist im letzten Jahr auch verdient.“ Dann tätschelt er Andreas' Schienbein und geht leise vor sich hin pfeifend ins Bad, ehe Andreas dazu kommt, etwas zu sagen. 

Andreas beantwortet schließlich die letzten Nachrichten, mit seinem Kopf ist er allerdings noch immer bei dem, was Markus gerade eben gesagt hat. Das Wort _verdient_ hinterlässt dabei einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

Plötzlich kommt ihm Marinus' Erzählung von Stephan wieder in den Kopf. Andreas weiß nicht, ob der es verdient hat, jetzt wieder... ja, was eigentlich? Er hat keine Ahnung, wo der andere gerade eingesetzt wird, weswegen er beginnt, den Namen bei Google einzugeben. Einige Klicks später hat er herausgefunden, dass Stephan Leyhe wieder im Continental Cup startet. Andreas fragt sich, ob es gerecht ist, so kurz vor der Weltmeisterschaft ausgebremst zu werden. Wie verdient es letztendlich ist, wenn man die Ergebnisse im Weltcup betrachtet und dann keine Chance bekommt, die Weltmeisterschaft mitzuerleben. 

****

#####  **

Mai 2015 

**

****

Das heisere Lache an seinem Ohr lässt Andreas vorfreudig grinsen. Die warme Hand auf seiner Hüfte, die ihn fest umschlungen hält, fühlt sich gut an. Obwohl sein Gegenüber mit seinen Lippen beinahe Andreas' Ohr berührt, versteht er ihn nicht. Zu laut ist die Musik, die über das Gelände schallt. Zu viele Menschen um ihn herum lachen, schreien und feiern, als dass er sich wirklich auf den Jungen an seiner Seite konzentrieren könnte. 

Vielleicht ist aber auch der Alkohol, der durch seinen Körper gepumpt wird, daran Schuld. Seit er heute Mittag seine letzte Abiturprüfung geschrieben hat, fühlt Andreas sich so befreit wie schon lange nicht mehr. Insgesamt liefen alle Prüfungen so zufriedenstellend, dass es schon mit dem Teufel zugehen müsste, wenn er in eine Nachprüfung müsste. Deswegen ist Andreas gutgelaunt mit seinen Freunden und Stufenkollegen nach einer kurzen, aber ergiebigen Einkaufstour mit Grillgut und jeder Menge Alkohol im Gepäck an den See gefahren, um ihr neues Leben in Freiheit gebührend zu feiern.

Seit dem frühen Nachmittag ist er nun hier und ist, wie immer eigentlich, nicht lange allein geblieben. Nicht, weil Andreas es darauf anlegt, abgeschleppt zu werden – oder jemanden abzuschleppen, es liegt viel mehr an seiner Art. Sein bester Freund Patrick hat einmal gesagt, dass Andreas alles und jeden haben kann, weil seinem lausbübischen Grinsen keiner widerstehen kann. Und irgendwo stimmt das auch, er hatte bisher noch nie ein Problem damit, Kontakt zu Anderen zu knüpfen und am Ende mehr zu bekommen, als er eigentlich wollte. 

Wenn Andreas jemanden kennenlernt, dann fällt es ihm leicht, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, an der richtigen Stelle zu lächeln und dabei charmant und natürlich zugleich zu sein. Er flirtet gern, es macht ihm Spaß, Leuten ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern und ihre Augen zum Leuchten zu bringen. Andreas mag schlicht und ergreifend Menschen. Das ist es wohl am Ende, was die Leute dazu bringt, ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Und so hat er wahrscheinlich auch Jan, der ihn gerade näher an sich gezogen hat, ein wenig um den Finger gewickelt. 

„Lass mal n Stück näher zum See gehen“, Andreas' Stimme überschlägt sich ein wenig, weil er so laut spricht, „da is' ruhiger.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nimmt er die Hand, die eben noch auf seiner Hüfte geruht hat, fest in seine und zieht Jan hinter sich her. Die Luft ist immer noch angenehm warm, obwohl die Dunkelheit schon vor Stunden hereingebrochen ist. Der Duft von sattem Gras, würzigem Grillfleisch und lauwarmem Seewasser erfüllt die Luft. Andreas' Schritte sind zuerst ein wenig unbeholfen, er fängt sich aber schnell wieder. Sein Kopf fühlt sich angenehm leer an, beinahe so, als ob er in Watte gepackt wäre. 

Die Geräuschkulisse verstummt merklich, als sie am Ufer des Sees angelangt sind. Andreas lässt sich ins weiche Gras fallen, zieht den Jungen an seiner Hand dabei ohne Vorwarnung mit sich, sodass der ungelenk auf ihm landet und sichtlich überrascht aufkeucht. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille lacht Jan schließlich auf. 

„Du bist ganz schön ungestüm.“ 

Andreas zuckt nur etwas unbeholfen mit den Schulten, grinst dabei aber verschwörerisch. Halb sitzend, halb liegend starren sich die beiden einem Moment lang an, ehe Andreas sich schließlich komplett hinlegt. Das Gras unter ihm ist angenehm weich und kitzelt leicht an den Stellen, an denen er es mit seinen nackten Armen berührt. 

„Vorhin“, beginnt Jan, während er Andreas interessiert von oben mustert, „hast du hinter dem Duschhäuschen mit einem hübschen Mädel“, dabei grinst er etwas verlegen, „rumgemacht.“ Andreas nickt unbeeindruckt. „Stimmt. Und jetzt liegst du hier auf mir.“ Herausfordernd blickt er Jan an. „Ich mag Mädchen und Jungs, falls das deine Frage ist. Keine große Sache“, dabei verzieht sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen, „Mensch ist Mensch.“ Seine Hand legt er beiläufig auf Jans Unterarm ab. „Und Lippen sind Lippen.“ 

Jan gluckst leise, auf seinem Gesicht ist Erleichterung zu erkennen. Nach einem kurzen Moment streicht er Andreas vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus seiner Frisur gelöst hat, von der Stirn. Sein Blick liegt dabei forschend auf Andreas, seine Finger wandern behutsam über Andreas' Schläfe hinunter zu seinem Kiefer, ehe er sie zurückzieht. Ein feines Lächeln hat sich auf Jans Gesicht gelegt, als er sich schließlich hinunter beugt und Andreas küsst.

Der Kuss ist angenehm. Spielerisch, nichts Ernstes und trotzdem aufregend genug, damit Andreas sich vollkommen auf Jan und dessen Lippen einlassen kann. Andreas hat seine Arme um den Anderen geschlungen, hält ihn so dicht an sich gedrückt. Das solide Gewicht auf ihm fühlt sich gut an. Mit einer Hand fährt er Jan über den Rücken bis hinauf zum Nacken, wo er die feinen Härchen durch seine Finger gleiten lässt. Die warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlt sich angenehm an. 

In dieser Nacht teilen er und Jan noch mehr als bloße Küsse. Jan ist ein netter Kerl und scheint die Sache ähnlich locker wie Andreas zu sehen. Die Verabschiedung am nächsten Morgen verläuft herzlich, als sie schmunzelnd ihre Nummern austauschen.

Als Andreas schließlich am Spätvormittag nach Hause kommt, steckt er als Erstes sein Handy an, dessen Akku hat im Laufe des Abends seinen Geist aufgegeben. Als ihm der Bildschirm entgegen leuchtet, springt ihm eine Nachricht des Bundestrainers ins Auge. In zwei Wochen beginnt die Saisonvorbereitung und Andreas darf dieses Mal direkt bei den Weltcupspringern mittrainieren. Grinsend fährt er sich durch seine zerzausten Haare - diese Saison kann nur gut werden. 

****

#####  **

Juni 2015

**

****

„Andi!“

Freudestrahlend kommt Marinus auf Andreas zu, als dieser den Tagungsraum betritt, und zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Darfst du jetzt auch von Anfang an bei den Großen mitmachen?“, witzelt Marinus, während er sich von ihm löst. Andreas schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Du bist so ein Depp“, antwortet er sichtlich amüsiert.

„Armes Küken, ich pass' auf dich auf.“ Beschwichtigend legt Marinus einen Arm um Andreas' Schulter und zieht ihn mit sich zu dem Platz, auf dem er bis vor kurzem offensichtlich gesessen hat. Andreas sieht sich den Raum genauer an, nachdem er sich auf den Stuhl neben Marinus gesetzt hat. Die Tische sind an den Rand des hellen Raumes geschoben und die Stühle in eine Art U-förmigen Stuhlkreis gestellt worden. Vom Fenster aus sieht man den Wald, der ihre Herberge umrahmt. Die Schanze liegt nur wenige Autominuten entfernt, was in Andreas' Augen ein deutlicher Pluspunkt ist. Neben der hölzernen Tür hängt eine Uhr, die Andreas verrät, dass er überpünktlich ist.

„Und ich dachte, ich bin spät dran – da hätt' ich mir schon mal meinen Zimmerschlüssel holen können“, seufzt er deswegen wehmütig. 

„Vorbildlich wie immer eben. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, du hättest deinen Schlüssel sicher nicht bekommen – der Chef höchstpersönlich teilt nachher die Zimmer ein und gibt die Dinger aus.“ Marinus streckt sich ein wenig auf seinem Platz. „Macht er immer am Anfang der Saison so, Sommer wie Winter. Bin mal gespannt, wie er die Zimmer dieses mal vergeben hat.“ Schulterzuckend richtet er sich dann wieder auf. „Solang ich nicht mit Richie in ein Zimmer komm', soll mir alles recht sein. Der schnarcht, das hörst du den kompletten Flur hinunter. Vielleicht“, seine Augen blitzen Andreas vorfreudig an, „bekomm' ich ja dich. Oder Stephan, das wäre auch ne feine Sache.“ 

Während Marinus weiterhin über mögliche Zimmerpartner und deren Vor- und Nachteile philosophiert, bleiben Andreas' Gedanken bei Stephan hängen. Dieser ominöse Kerl, den er bisher noch nicht persönlich kennengelernt hat, von dem aber, neben Marinus, auch alle anderen in den höchsten Tönen geschwärmt haben. Andreas beschließt, später auf jeden Fall unverfänglich das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen. 

Nach und nach trudeln schließlich auch die Anderen ein. Severin und Markus poltern gemeinsam in den Raum, Richard schlendert entspannt hinter den beiden her. Wanki, Karl und Michi sind in ein Gespräch vertieft, als sie sich auf drei freie Stühle sinken lassen. Auch das Trainerteam betritt nach und nach das Zimmer. Bis zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt sind alle da – außer Stephan. Irritiert sieht Andreas Marinus an, der zuckt allerdings nur mit den Schultern. Inzwischen sind alle verstummt, die Blicke ruhen auf dem Bundestrainer. Der lächelt in die Runde.

„Hallo zusammen.“

Andreas hört Werner Schuster aufmerksam zu, als dieser über die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts, die heutige Tagesplanung und die kommenden Wochen spricht. Mit einem Auge schielt er allerdings immer wieder zur Uhr und wundert sich, wo dieser Stephan bleibt. 

Gerade, als der Bundestrainer zu der Zimmerverteilung kommen will, klopft es an der Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit wird die Klinke von außen heruntergedrückt, die Tür geht auf und junger Kerl streckt seinen Kopf in den Raum. Sein Gesicht ist deutlich gerötet, die braunen Haare stehen teilweise in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. 

„Entschuldigung“, sagt er atemlos und betritt den Raum, „mein Auto hatte ne Panne. Der ADAC war zwar schnell da, aber“ er sieht auf seine Armbanduhr und lächelt entschuldigend, „offensichtlich nicht schnell genug.“ 

Dann wendet er sich Werner Schuster zu. „Ich hoffe, die SMS kam an? Ich stand mitten im Wald und mein Netz war nicht wirklich stabil.“ Seine dunklen Augen liegen fest auf dem Bundestrainer, während er seine Hände verlegen in den Hosentaschen vergräbt und den Kopf ein wenig schief legt. 

„Kam an“, antwortet dieser. „Die Jungs sollen dir später erklären, was wir bisher besprochen haben. Wir waren gerade bei der Zimmerverteilung“, dabei nickt er zu einem der freien Stühle, „der wohl spannendste Part für alle.“ 

Stephan deutet die Geste richtig und setzt sich schnell auf einen der freien Plätze. Während der Bundestrainer die Zimmerpaarungen bekannt gibt, kann Andreas seinen Blick nicht von Stephan abwenden. Erst, als alle um ihn herum lachen, während Stephan sich über den Nacken fährt, löst er sich aus seiner Starre.

„Jackpot“, feixt Markus, was ihm ein entrüstetes „Ey!“ von Richard einbringt. Andreas sieht Marinus verwirrt an, der antwortet sichtlich amüsiert auf die ungestellte Frage: „Stephan, der Arme, darf Richies nächtliche Konzerte ertragen.“ Nach kurzer Zeit haben sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, sodass auch die letzten Paarungen vorgetragen werden. Severin und Karl, Markus und Wanki sowie Andreas und Marinus werden sich je ein Doppelzimmer teilen. 

„So, auf geht’s – Zimmer beziehen, wir sehen uns in einer Stunde zum Krafttraining.“ Mit diesen Worten beendet Werner Schuster ihr heutiges Meeting. Das Stimmengewirr um Andreas herum ist ausgelassen, alle scheinen mit ihrem Los zufrieden zu sein. Sogar Stephan, der Richard freundlich anlächelt, als sie gemeinsam den Raum verlassen.

„Andi, kommst du oder bist du festgewachsen?“

Andreas hebt den Kopf. „Was? Oh“, entfährt es ihm, als er bemerkt, dass nur noch er, Marinus und zwei Co-Trainer übrig sind. Schnell erhebt er sich, „Sorry, war in Gedanken.“ 

Marinus mustert ihn kurz. „Hab ich gemerkt.“ Seine Gesichtszüge werden allerdings schnell wieder weich, „Auf geht’s.“ 

Nachdem Marinus ihren Schlüssel geholt hat, berichtet er auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer von irgendetwas furchtbar Spannendem, zumindest wenn Andreas die Gesten richtig deutet. Zuhören kann er nicht. In seine Gedanken hat sich das Bild eines verlegen grinsenden, freundlich dreinblickenden und etwas nasal sprechenden jungen Kerls geschlichen. Eben dieses Bild lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen, in seinem Bauch zieht sich etwas Bittersüß zusammen.

Verdammt, denkt Andreas.

*

Zwei Wochen später liegt Andreas abends auf seinem Bett. Marinus ist mit Markus und Karl unterwegs, was der Rest macht, weiß er nicht. Wahrscheinlich spielen sie gemeinsam Karten. Schnaubend vergräbt Andreas sein Gesicht im weichen Kissen. Am vierten Abend nach ihrer Ankunft hatte er sich auch noch nichtsahnend auf eines dieser Kartenspiele eingelassen. Hätte er gewusst, was das nach sich zieht, wäre er sicherlich im Bett geblieben. 

Bis dato hatten er und Stephan noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Nicht, weil Andreas den Anderen bewusst gemieden hätte, viel eher fehlten ihm einfach immer die Worte. Wann immer es eine Gelegenheit gab, ein Gespräch anzufangen – sei es auf dem Rückweg von der Schanze, beim Abendessen oder bei der Regeneration – immer, wirklich immer war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Und bevor er sich mühevoll einen sinnvollen Satz zusammenbasteln konnte, war auf einmal einer der Anderen da, der dann von sich aus das Gespräch mit Stephan gesucht hat. Klar konnte Andreas in solchen Situationen dann mitreden, aber sobald er mit Stephan allein war, ging überhaupt nichts mehr.

Das ging so weit, dass sich Andreas bei diesem Kartenspielabend vor einiger Zeit dermaßen blamiert hat, weil er die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt war, Stephan unauffällig zu beobachten und sich gleichzeitig zu überlegen, was er denn sagen könnte, um später irgendein Gespräch in die Gänge zu bekommen. Dann auch noch auf seine Karten oder das Spiel achten, das war unmöglich. Und dabei ist Andreas eigentlich ein guter Schafkopfspieler. 

Eigentlich.

Eigentlich bekommt er auch den Mund auf. Uneigentlich aber, und das frustriert ihn seit seinem ersten Tag hier im Trainingslager ungemein, ist er nicht in der Lage, normal mit Stephan umzugehen. Dabei ist der ein freundlicher, aufgeschlossener Mensch. Nicht aufdringlich, viel mehr nachsichtig, in sich ruhend. Keiner, der laut wird, wenn er seinen Standpunkt vertreten will, sondern jemand, der wartet, bis sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt haben, dass er seine Meinung kurz, aber nicht minder nachdrücklich, los werden kann. Dazu kommt die unverbesserlich hilfsbereite Art, die alle schätzen. Wenn Stephan sieht, dass jemand mit irgendetwas hadert, hilft er ohne groß ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. 

Wenn Andreas so darüber nachdenkt, ist Stephan eigentlich zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Vermutlich würde er wesentlich mehr über ihn und damit auch über nicht ganz so perfekte Eigenheiten wissen, wenn er nur endlich seinen Mund aufkriegen würde. Freundlich wie Stephan ist, schenkt er ihm immer wieder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, weil er zu merken scheint, wie unangenehm Andreas seine eigene Stummheit ist. Und somit befindet sich Andreas seit zwei Wochen in einem Teufelskreis, von dem er nicht weiß, wie er da raus kommen soll.

Lediglich eine Sache ist Andreas inzwischen klar geworden: Er ist verknallt. 

So richtig klischeehaft, mit rosaroter Brille, schwitzigen Händen und Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Verknallt in einen Menschen, den er nicht einmal wirklich kennt.

Verknallt in Stephan.

****

#####  **

Juli 2015

**

****

Es ist brütend heiß, die Sonne steht hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel. Kein Wunder also, dass das Freibad aus allen Nähten platzt. Die Menschen liegen dicht an dicht neben einander, der Abstand von Handtuch zu Handtuch ist auf ein Minimum reduziert worden. Aus diesem Grund liegt auch das deutsche Skisprungteam deutlich näher beieinander, als sie es im Normalfall tun würden. 

Andreas hat sich relativ früh von seinem Teamkollegen abgeseilt und sich ins kühle Nass begeben. Missmutig zieht er seine Bahnen im angenehm kalten Schwimmbecken, zumindest solange, bis ihn nach einiger Zeit die Neugierde packt und er sich am Rand es Beckens positioniert, um zu sehen, was der Rest gerade so treibt.

Marinus, Karl, Richard und Markus spielen mit ein paar Jungs Beachvolleyball. Markus hechtet gerade einem Ball hinterher, der landet allerdings im Aus, was den Bayer ungeschickt und laut fluchend im Sand landen lässt. Grinsend wendet Andreas seinen Blick von dem Vierergespann ab und beobachtet stattdessen, wie Severin und Michi auf ihren Handtüchern in der prallen Sonne vor sich hin dösen, während Stephan im Halbschatten ein Buch liest. Er liegt auf dem Bauch, sein definierter Rücken glänzt im Sonnenlicht. Die rote Badeshorts hängt gefährlich tief unterhalb seiner Hüftknochen.

Sogar beim Lesen sieht Stephan unverschämt gut aus.

Seufzend verschränkt Andreas seine Arme auf dem Beckenrand und legt sein Kinn darauf ab. Entgegen all seine Hoffnungen hat sich sein Gefühlszustand Stephan gegenüber kein bisschen verändert. Statt einem lockeren, entspannten Verhältnis, ist jeder Kontakt zwischen ihnen vorsichtig und verkrampft. Gut, inzwischen bekommt Andreas es auf die Reihe, ganze Sätze im Gespräch mit dem Anderen zu formen, auch wenn kein Dritter dabei ist, aber der Inhalt dieser könnte oberflächlicher nicht sein. 

„Schönes Wetter, nicht?“, war zum Beispiel sein heutiger Aufhänger beim gemeinsamen Frühstück. Stephan hat lächelnd genickt und ihm erzählt, dass er persönlich den Herbst lieber mag, weil er Wind und Spätsommertemperaturen deutlich angenehmer findet. Daraufhin ist ein banales Gespräch über Jahreszeiten und ihre Vor- und Nachteile zwischen ihnen entstanden. Zum Glück hat sich irgendwann Richard in das Gespräch eingeklinkt, wer weiß, wo diese Peinlichkeit sonst geendet hätte. 

Als ihr Trainer ihnen nach dem Frühstück dann verkündet hat, dass nach dem obligatorischen Krafttraining am Morgen anschließend ein regenerativer Badetag eingeschoben wird, da das bombastische Wetter genutzt werden müsse, haben sich alle lautstark gefreut. Alle, bis auf Andreas. Allein der Gedanke daran, den ganzen Tag von einem halbnackten Stephan umgeben zu sein, hat ihm die Röte in die Wangen steigen lassen. Die wenigen Momente nach ihren letzten Sprüngen des Tages, wenn die Anzüge halb ausgezogen sind und sich alle Oberkörper frei auf den Weg zu den Autos machen, haben gereicht, um Andreas wissen zu lassen, dass Stephan gut gebaut ist. Schmal, aber muskulös, die Haut leicht gebräunt. Wenn Andreas schon Probleme damit hat, sich auf irgendetwas außer ihn zu konzentrieren, wenn sie angezogen sind, wird das nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet nicht besser werden.

Aus diesem Grund hat sich Andreas, seitdem sie hier angekommen sind, direkt zurückgezogen. Vorsicht ist schließlich besser als Nachsicht. Während er so in seine Gedanken vertieft ist, bemerkt Andreas nicht, wie nur wenige Meter weiter jemand in das Becken steigt und zu ihm hinüberschwimmt. Erst, als es sich die Person neben seiner rechten Seite gemütlich macht und das Wasser dadurch unruhig vor sich hin schwappt, wird er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verwirrt hebt er den Kopf und muss ein paar Mal blinzeln, da er direkt in die Sonne sieht. Als er dann das heitere Lachen der Person hört, setzt sein Herzschlag kurzzeitig aus. 

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst eingeschlafen“, witzelt Stephan. Seine schmalen Lippen sind zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogen. Um die dunkelbraunen Augen herum haben sich feine Fältchen gebildet, wie immer, wenn er lächelt. 

„Ich“, setzt Andreas an, verstummt dann allerdings wieder, um tief einzuatmen und sich kurz zu sammeln, „Ne, war nur in Gedanken.“ Seine Stimme klingt dabei deutlich ruhiger, als er sich fühlt. „Alles gut. Bist du etwa schon durch mit deinem Buch?“, fragt er mit ehrlichem Interesse nach. 

Andreas weiß, dass Stephan gern und viel liest. Er ist dabei nicht auf ein Genre festgelegt, liest Romane genauso gern wie Sachbücher. Vermutlich kann er deswegen zu fast allen Themen etwas beitragen. Obwohl Stephan unheimlich klug ist, zumindest in Andreas' Augen, lässt er das nie heraushängen. 

„Ja, hatte nicht mehr so viele Seiten übrig. Hätte ich gewusst, dass wir heute frei bekommen, hätte ich die Tage vorher nicht ganz so viel gelesen. Ich hab zwar noch eins dabei, aber“, Stephan zuckt mit den Schultern, „wir sind ja noch ne Weile hier.“ 

Andreas nickt zustimmend. Sein Blick liegt immer noch auf Stephans Gesicht, was offensichtlich keine gute Idee war, denn in seinem Kopf herrscht die altbekannte Stille. Fieberhaft versucht er, irgendeinen Satz, irgendeine Frage zu formulieren, aber alles, was ihm gerade einfällt, ist 'Du bist faszinierend' gefolgt von 'Du siehst unfassbar gut aus“ und 'Ich würd' dich gern besser kennenlernen, wie wärs' mit einem Date?'. Nichts davon kann Andreas sagen, ohne sich zu verraten. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, ob Stephan unter Umständen auch auf Jungs steht. Überhaupt weiß er gar nichts, außer, dass Stephan ihn wahnsinnig macht. 

Deswegen sagt er wieder einmal nichts, wendet seinen Blick stattdessen schweren Herzens ab und mustert angestrengt den weiß gefliesten Beckenrand. Schon wieder diese Stille. Am liebsten würde Andreas einfach abtauchen und nie wieder hoch kommen. Er bemerkt, wie seine Wangen heiß werden und fragt sich zum tausendsten Mal, warum er es nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu verhalten, wenn Stephan in seiner Nähe ist. 

Schließlich ist es eben der, der die Stille durchbricht.

„Ich hab' gehört, du interessierst dich für's Surfen“, sagt Stephan in ruhigem Ton. Er klingt nicht genervt sondern entspannt, so, als ob er Andreas' Schweigen nicht vollkommen peinlich finden würde.

„Ja“, Andreas räuspert sich und dreht seinen Kopf in Stephans Richtung, „ich habs' letzten Sommer ausprobiert und es hat irre Spaß gemacht. Leider komm' ich nicht so oft dazu. Während der Saison geht’s ja nicht, bisher war ich noch mit Schule beschäftigt, die hab' ich jetzt immerhin hinter mir. Aber ich will definitiv öfter auf dem Board stehen.“ 

Stephans Blick ruht interessiert auf ihm. „Kann ich total verstehen. Leider bin ich grottenschlecht im Surfen, aber wenn man mal auf dem Board steht und die Wellen unter sich spürt, das is' unbeschreiblich.“ Die Begeisterung, die in Stephans Worten mitschwingt, lässt Andreas leicht lächeln. Er kennt das Gefühl, weiß, wovon Stephan spricht. 

Schnell entsteht ein lebhaftes Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Sie unterhalten sie sich angeregt über die Orte, an denen sie bisher gesurft haben, wo sie unbedingt noch hinwollen, tauschen kleine Tipps und Tricks aus und erzählen von ihren peinlichsten Erlebnissen, bis beide kaum noch Luft vor lauter Lachen bekommen. 

Der Nachmittag vergeht wie im Flug, ehe sie sich versehen, ist es Zeit, zurück ins Hotel zu fahren. Selbst im Auto sind sie noch immer in ihr Gespräch vertieft, was ihnen fragende Blicke von den anderen einbringt. Am Hotel angekommen, trennen sich ihre Wege erst in der Lobby. Strahlend verabschieden sie sich von einander. 

Gut gelaunt macht sich Andreas auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, als Marinus neben ihm auftaucht.

„Seit wann sind du und Stephan denn so dicke?“, fragt er neugierig. 

„Er surft gern“, antwortet Andreas nur und lächelt dabei versonnen. 

„Okay?“ Verwirrt zieht Marinus die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie auch immer. Ich find's super, dann hast du jetzt keinen Grund mehr, dir ständig neue Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, wenn es um die Abendplanung geht.“ Sichtlich erfreut über diese Aussicht schlingt er einen Arm um Andreas' Schulter. „Du hast da nämlich schon gefehlt.“

Stimmt, denkt Andreas. Die Aussicht, Stephan heute Abend noch einmal zu sehen, ist bei Weitem nicht mehr so furchteinflößend wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Stattdessen spürt er neben der Aufregung auch Vorfreude. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier im Trainingslager sind, hat Andreas das Gefühl, nicht mehr komplett neben sich zu stehen. 

Er ist immer noch in Stephan verknallt, nach dem heutigen Tag wahrscheinlich noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher lähmt ihn das nicht mehr. 

****

#####  **

August 2015

**

****

Grundsätzlich ist Andreas ein umgänglicher Mensch. Er kann sich schnell an neue Gegebenheiten anpassen und es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die ihn wirklich stören. Deswegen hatte er bisher auch noch nie Stress mit einem seiner Zimmerpartner. Unordnung, Schnarchen, ein dauerhaft blockiertes Badezimmer, Wecker, die um fünf Uhr in der Früh klingeln – alles kein Problem. 

Problematisch ist es erst geworden, seitdem Andreas für den gesamten Sommergrandprix mit Stephan in ein Zimmer gesteckt worden ist. Daran ändert auch ihr deutlich besseres Verhältnis seit dem Tag im Freibad nichts. 

Seit knapp drei Wochen hat Andreas keine ruhige Minute mehr. Stephan ist überall. Das Badezimmer duftet nach seinem frischen Deo, auf dem Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch hängt sein Lieblingsshirt und auf dem Nachttisch liegt das Buch, was er gerade liest. Abends schauen sie gemeinsam TV, morgens stehen sie gemeinsam auf. Sie essen zusammen, trainieren zusammen, verbringen ihre Freizeit zusammen. 

Stephan ist ein angenehmer Zimmerpartner, wahrscheinlich sogar der Beste, den Andreas jemals hatte. Er ist rücksichtsvoll, freundlich und nimmt Andreas' Eigenheiten unkommentiert hin. Bisher hat sich außnahmslos jeder früher oder später über sein schräges Singen unter der Dusche beschwert. Jeder, außer Stephan. Der hört einfach Musik oder geht auf den Balkon. Er lässt Andreas seine Talkshows schauen und verliert kein Wort über sein dauerhaft ungemachtes Bett, obwohl er selbst seine Betthälfte immer ordentlich hält.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich ein Doppelbett teilen, ist an dieser Stelle nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem _i_. Heute Morgen ist Andreas dicht neben einem noch selig schlafenden Stephan wach geworden. Anstatt sich einfach umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen, hat Andreas die Zeit allerdings genutzt, um sich die entspannten Gesichtszüge des Andren einzuprägen. Wenn Stephan schläft, sieh er jünger aus. Nicht mehr so gefasst und erwachsen wie sonst. Bisher sind Andreas die kleinen Muttermale auf Stephans Kiefer kaum aufgefallen. Seit heute weiß er, dass sie in einer dreieckigen Konstellation stehen und kommt nicht umhin zu denken, dass er noch nie etwas Niedlicheres gesehen hat.

Hinzu kommt, dass Stephan mit Abstand der spannendste Mensch ist, den Andreas je kennengelernt hat. In der Masse fällt er auf den ersten Blick kaum auf. Seine zurückhaltende Art geht im Vergleich zu der Ausgelassenheit manch anderer unter – und dennoch ist die Stimmung im Raum schlagartig anderes, wenn Stephan nicht anwesend ist. Er wirkt wie ein Ruhepol, der alles ein wenig zusammenhält. Durch die Selbstlosigkeit, die in allem, was er tut, mitschwingt, und den Blick, den er für andere hat, ist er ein immens wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Teams geworden. 

Seitdem Andreas nun das Vergnügen hat, Stephan und seine Art wirklich rund um die Uhr um sich zu haben, ist ihm das noch bewusster geworden. Die Wärme, die von Stephan ausgeht, ist ihm inzwischen so vertraut, dass ihm die Abwesenheit des Anderen überdeutlich bewusst ist. So wohl wie in seiner Nähe hat sich Andreas bisher bei keinem Anderen Menschen gefühlt.

Inzwischen ist Andreas sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr in Stephan verknallt ist. Nein, er hat sich bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt. 

Verliebt in die Art, wie Stephan spricht. Etwas nasal, jeder Satz wohl bedacht formuliert. Verliebt in Stephans konzentrierten Blick, wenn er in eines seiner Bücher versunken ist. Verliebt in das zufriedene Grinsen, wenn er einen guten Sprung abgeliefert hat. Verliebt in die Stille, die sich um ihn legt, wenn er von sich enttäuscht ist. Verliebt in die Art, wie Stephan trotzdem kurze Zeit später wieder tapfer lächelt und einfach weitermacht. 

Manchmal denkt Andreas, dass Stephan in ihm vielleicht auch mehr als nur einen Teamkollegen sieht. Wenn sie nach einem anstrengenden Tag nebeneinander im Bett liegen und sich von ihren Träumen und Hoffnungen für die kommende Saison erzählen und Stephan beiläufig seinen Arm berührt und für kurze Zeit seine Hand festhält. Oder wenn Andreas aus dem Bad kommt und Stephan ihn sekundenlang ansieht, nur um dann fast schon beschämt wegzusehen. Wenn er Andreas ungefragt sein Lieblingsessen vom Buffet mitnimmt, weil Andreas noch draußen telefoniert hat. Oder wenn er ihm sagt, dass Andreas ein Mensch ist, den man einfach gern haben muss.

Dann gibt es aber auch Situationen, in denen Stephan Karl das letzte Stück Kuchen vom Buffet mitbringt. Wenn er Richard fest umarmt, weil der einen guten Sprung gemacht hat. Oder wenn er wegen eines von Markus' Witzen so sehr lacht, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Wenn er Severin die Hände auf die Schultern legt und ihn leicht massiert, weil der schon wieder so verspannt ist. 

Andreas hat keine Ahnung, was Stephan in ihm sieht. Und das lässt ihn in den letzten Wochen von Tag zu Tag mehr verzweifeln. Stephan ist ihm tagtäglich so nah und gleichzeitig so unglaublich fern. Manchmal würde er ihn gern einfach packen und schütteln, ihm sagen, dass er verdammt noch mal in ihn verliebt ist und ihn dann mitten auf den Mund küssen. 

Getraut hat er sich das bisher noch nicht, noch hat er sich im Griff. Aber wenn Stephan, so wie gerade jetzt, dicht neben ihm liegt und mit seiner Hand spielt, während er leise und etwas wehmütig von seiner Familie erzählt, weiß er, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sich seine Selbstbeherrschung in Nichts auflösen wird. 

„Klar bin ich froh, hier zu sein. Aber meine Oma hat heute Geburtstag und“, Stephan atmet tief ein, „sie ist eben nicht mehr die Jüngste. Manchmal hab' ich einfach Angst, dass ich so sehr mit mir und diesem Leben hier beschäftigt bin, dass ich es irgendwann bereuen werd', nicht genügend Zeit mit denen zu verbringen, die mir das alles erst möglich machen.“ Seine braunen Augen sind an die Zimmerdecke geheftet, inzwischen hält er Andreas' Hand fest umschlossen.

„Schon dämlich“, seufzt er, „da leb' ich meinen Traum und finde trotzdem ein Haar in der Suppe.“ Das Bett knarzt etwas, als er sich auf die Seite dreht und Andreas direkt ins Gesicht sieht. „Wie machst du das, dass du immer so im Einklang mit dir und deinen Entscheidungen bist?“ Seine Stimme hat einen weichen, fast schon bewundernden Ton angenommen. 

Andreas lacht verlegen auf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hinterfrag' wahrscheinlich einfach weniger als du.“ Auch er dreht sich jetzt auf die Seite, sodass er nun Stephan gegenüber liegt. „Aber Hinterfragen muss ja nichts Schlechtes sein. Besser als kopflos durch die Gegend zu rennen.“ Er räuspert sich, „Ich mag das an dir.“ 

Stephan wirkt nachdenklich, seine Hand zuckt ein wenig in Andreas'. Der drückt aus einem Impuls heraus etwas fester zu. Er würde gern etwas sagen, dass Stephan aufmuntert, aber wie so oft fällt ihm nichts auch nur ansatzweise Passendes ein. Deswegen beschränkt er sich darauf, Stephans Hand zu halten und abzuwarten. Sein Herz schlägt dabei schneller, so nah waren sie sich bisher noch nie. Es fühlt sich gut an, passend.

„Du bist n' guter Zuhörer“, sagt Stephan in die Stille hinein und lächelt dabei leicht. „Das mag ich an dir.“ 

Woher Andreas auf einmal den Mut nimmt, kann er im Nachhinein nicht erklären. Vermutlich hat Stephans zärtlicher Gesichtsausdruck eine große Rolle dabei gespielt, als er sich kurzerhand zu ihm hinüber gelehnt und ihre Lippen miteinander verschlossen hat. 

Andreas hat sich schon oft ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, Stephan zu küssen. Von wild und ungestüm bis hin zu leicht und verspielt war alles dabei. An die Realität kommt jedoch keine dieser Phantasien auch nur ansatzweise heran.

Stephan küsst ihn sanft und dennoch mit Nachdruck. Seine Lippen sind ein wenig rau, weil er sich vorher immer wieder auf die Lippen gebissen hat. Der Geruch von seinem minzigen Duschgel steigt Andreas in die Nase, als Stephan sich auf den Rücken legt und er sich auf ihn schiebt. Der Kuss wird intensiver und als Andreas zum allerersten Mal Stephans weiche Zunge an seinen Lippen spürt, zieht sich sein Herz fast schon schmerzhaft zusammen. Es fühlt sich gut an, richtig an, Stephan so nah zu sein. Zu wissen, wie er schmeckt, süßlich nach der Cola, die er vorhin getrunken hat, wie er sich unter ihm anfühlt, warm und fest, wie er sich anhört, atemlos und gierig nach mehr, wenn Andreas sich spielerisch an ihm reibt. 

Die Hand in seinem Nacken zieht fast schon zu fest an seinen Haaren, der leichte Schmerz spornt Andreas allerdings nur dazu an, Stephan noch mehr aus der Reserve zu locken. Bevor er seine Hände jedoch auf Wanderschaft schicken kann, hat sich Stephan schwer atmend von ihm gelöst. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich hektisch, die Lippen glänzen und sind deutlich geschwollen.

Verdutzt blickt Stephan ihn an. 

„Ich mag dich“, platzt es aus Andreas heraus. „Du bist faszinierend und du bringst mich zum Nachdenken und“, er leckt sich unsicher über seine Unterlippe, jetzt oder nie, „ich hab' mich in dich verliebt.“

So schnell wie in diesem Moment hat sein Herz noch nie geklopft. Sein Atem geht flach, mit seinem Blick hat er Stephans Gesicht fixiert, auf dem sich keinerlei Emotion ablesen lässt. Andreas muss sich zwingen, an Ort und Stelle zu verharren, abzuwarten, obwohl er gerade nichts lieber tun würde, als wegzurennen. Bisher war er noch nie derjenige, der dem anderen gesagt hat, was er fühlt, ohne zu wissen, ob derjenige auch so empfindet. Dieses Gefühl ist genauso aufregend wie furchtbar und Andreas hofft inständig, dass er richtig gehandelt hat. 

„Verliebt“, flüstert Stephan tonlos. „Das ist“, er atmet bebend aus, dann schüttelt er leicht den Kopf. In Andreas' Bauch macht sich ein dumpfes, nagendes Gefühl breit. Ehe er allerdings in irgendeiner Form reagieren kann, zieht Stephan ihn zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn noch einmal. Seine Lippen sind dabei zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Als sie sich kurze Zeit später wieder voneinander lösen, starrt Andreas ihn völlig überrumpelt an. 

„Was...?“ 

„Ich bin in dich verliebt.“ Stephan klingt erleichtert. „Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob's' dir ähnlich geht. Aber offensichtlich tut's' das.“ 

So ganz kommen Stephans Worte den ganzen Abend nicht bei Andreas an. Erst, als sie, nicht wie sonst jeder auf seiner Bettseite, sondern eng beieinander liegend schlafen gehen, wird ihm wirklich bewusst, was Stephan gesagt hat. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, er drängt sich näher an den warmen Körper neben sich. Stephan seufzt wohlig auf, dann wird seine Atmung langsam gleichmäßiger. 

Es dauert nicht lange, bis auch Andreas die Müdigkeit in die Knochen kriecht. Er haucht Stephan einen letzten Kuss in den Nacken, dann driftet auch er in einen tiefen Schlaf ab. 

__

__

__

_I want so say  
_ _Hello_

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
